


Milk Bread

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Baking, M/M, Theyre just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sugawara grinned happily, bright-eyed and light on his feet. He was proud of his work. It had taken almost all day along with countless failed attempts- and he was definitely going to be washing flour and sugar out of his hair and clothes for days - but he had successfully made a loaf of (only slightly overbaked) milk bread!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Milk Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I found this in my google drive, and I only read the first paragraph just so I could title it. (I also havent touhed this since October according to google docs, so dont expect much lol)
> 
> I've had this posted before, I'm pretty sure. I dont why I deleted it.
> 
> Anyways, big uneditted, I'm just a whore for posting fics.

Sugawara grinned happily, bright-eyed and light on his feet. He was proud of his work. It had taken almost all day along with countless failed attempts- and he was definitely going to be washing flour and sugar out of his hair and clothes for  _ days _ \- but he had successfully made a loaf of (only slightly overbaked) milk bread! 

Why go through all the pain of burning his index finger, creating  _ way _ too many dirty dishes that he’d have to eventually clean after Oikawa's inevitable complaining (the man was a  _ huge _ neat freak, but never cleans up after messes that aren't his own), and getting powdery ingredients all over places that powdery ingredients shouldn’t be, you may ask? And all for a common treat that he could easily purchase at any bakery- a treat that he didn’t even particularly care for? 

Honestly, Suga didn’t really know, either. His burned finger still stung underneath the pink  _ Hello Kitty _ bandage, a reminder that he had just spent hours and hurt himself for something he was never asked to do. But his roommate, Oikawa Tooru, had mentioned a while ago that he  _ loved _ milk bread, and Suga wanted to do something nice for the beautiful brunette… 

….not to mention that whenever Suga surprised Oikawa with homemade cooking or baking, the latter would smile a stunning and overwhelmingly genuine smile. A smile that would light up not only his own face, but also Sugawara's own. Almost the same smile that made Sugawara realize that he was in love in the first place. 

... _ And _ , and maybe this was the biggest reason, but more often than not, Suga’s efforts in the kitchen (no matter how successful) were rewarded with strong, lean arms wrapped tightly around his waist or shoulders, to which he would respond with a blush and,  _ “You’re overreacting, Oikawa. It wasn’t even that good.” “Yes, it was! You’re the best, Suga-chan!” _

Sometimes Oikawa would even kiss him on the cheek. (Sugawara's always terrified that his roommate can feel how hot his cheeks must be under his soft lips, but if Oikawa does notice, he never says anything).

He knew that the hugs and kisses were superficial to Oikawa, but the silver-haired man took what he could get, and he took it selfishly.  _ Hmm, maybe Oikawa's selfishness is rubbing off on me, _ Sugawara thought with a quiet giggle.

Carrying the only  _ somewhat _ misshapen loaf to the small, circular dining table and setting it down onto the wood, Suga couldn’t quite contain his smile. _ Oikawa had better appreciate this,  _ he thought with a proud grin. He knew that even though it didn’t look perfect, and was probably a tiny bit dry, that it would taste good; That Oikawa would like it. However, his lips quickly twisted into a small frown as he glanced at the time, which had flown by much faster than he’d thought.  _ 11:38 _ . Oikawa was usually back home  _ hours _ ago.

While he was baking, he hadn’t thought much of the time and had simply been blindly grateful that his roommate wasn’t back yet- so that the milk bread could really be a  _ surprise _ \- but now that he thought about how late Oikawa was, he was getting kind of worried. Especially since there was no text informing Suga of why.

That is, he was worried until he remembered earlier in the day, when Kuroo had invited him to some party. Suga himself had declined, a bit too excited to start working on the milk bread (he’d never made it before), without even considering that Oikawa might have gone.

Which was  _ stupid _ , because  _ of course _ Oikawa would go. He was probably there right now, getting ridiculously and irresponsibly shit-faced, like he always did every few Friday nights. When he gets back, he’s probably-

Sugawara’s train of thought was cut off by a loud  _ thud _ that shook the door. A startled noise that was something like a strangled gasp escaped his lips as his eyes shot towards the door. The initial  _ thud _ was followed by several softer ones, the door shaking with each one.

_ Holy shit, is someone trying to break in?!  _ Suga reached for his phone and clutched it tightly, opening up his dial pad to call-

A quiet moan floated through the small crack between the floor and the door.

...

Sugawara growled, annoyed, and threw his phone across the room, where it landed safely on the couch.  _ God damn it, if Shimizu and Hitoka are making out against my door again…  _ he moved to open the door, to tell whoever was behind it to please kindly  _ fuck off _ because he didn’t want to hear it; but instead of leaping apart when Suga forcibly opened the door, the two people (who were very obviously  _ not _ the ravenette and blonde women he was expecting) stumbled  _ inside, _ without so much as breaking their kiss.

“ _ Hey! _ What the fu-” Sugawara started to bark out, but then he noticed the familiar ever-perfect silky chestnut hair on the taller of the two males, who were sloppily making out, and recognized the (although lowered and considerably huskier) voice that breathed out the words,  _ “My bedroom’s this way _ .”

“Oh!” Sugawara squeaked, not that either man paid him any heed. They were too caught up in each other, messily licking into each other's mouths and grabbing fistfuls of clothing.

_ Oh! He's! Oh!  _ Sugawara's mind went completely blank. He could only stare in shock as Oikawa looked down at the ashen-blonde, whose hands were now under Oikawa’s shirt and feeling up the abs Suga had only been able to see and fantasize about, with such feral hunger that it knocked some of the breath out of his own lungs. 

He could only stare in shock as shirts were pulled off, as Oikawa and whoever the hell  _ this guy _ was whispered dirty words to each other and stumbled into the hallway where the bedrooms were.

Sugawara could only stare in shock as a clearly drunk-out-of-his-mind-Oikawa pulled his little friend into the first room in the hall:  _ Suga’s room. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Oikawa groaned as he sat up and stretched, spreading his arms in the air and arching his back. There was a dull aching in his lower half, and he was barely awake enough to register his first thought of the day:  _ Eh? Did I bottom or something? _ However, that train of thought was pushed aside and forgotten as he realized his surroundings. 

He's in a room about the same size as his own, and it's darkened by the blackout curtains that cover the window next to the bed he lay in. There was a large bookcase that was completely crammed with thick looking books, a mute yellow desk with more than a few notebooks and textbooks sprawled open upon it, and dozens of posters covering light gray walls. 

Light gray walls that looked  _ very  _ familiar, Oikawa realized with startled shock. 

_ Oh my god! I'm in Suga-chan's room! In his bed! Under his covers!  _ The harsh pounding in Oikawa's head got worse and his stomach more upset as he registered the warm body laying fast asleep next to him.

_ OH MY GOD DID I SLEEP WITH SUGA-CHAN AND-  _ the ‘ _ and forget it’ _ dissipated as he noticed with a weird mixture of disappointment and relief that, even though the person next to him had silver hair, it was definitely not his Suga-chan.

_ Wait- Then why the fuck am I naked in Suga-chan's bed with someone who is not Suga-chan?! _

Oikawa let out a sort-of whine, then winced. He must have had much more to drink last night than he thought. He glanced down at the body next to him, which was equally naked as himself, and noticed the smell in the air- not to mention the ache in his bum. 

Yup. There was absolutely no mistaking what had happened in here. In Sugawara's room.  _ Without _ Sugawara. Oikawa vaguely wondered with muted panic where Suga had slept, or if he was even home. 

He groaned.

_ Okay, Tooru! You went to a party, clearly got drunk out of your mind, most likely made a racket when you got home, not to mention got home very  _ late, _ then proceeded to have sex with a stranger in not only your roommate's, but also the love of your life's, bed. _

_ Good going. _

The body next to him shifted; a tan arm (not prettily pale like Suga-chan's) got thrown over his hips. Oikawa didn't try to hide his cringe. 

_ I hope Suga-chan isn't mad. _

Oikawa gently removed the arm off of himself and quietly got up out of the- of  _ Sugawara's _ \- bed.

_ He won't be mad, right? I'm much too cute to be mad at!  _

Oikawa picked up his clothes off of the off-white carpet that his own room, the living room, and the hallway shared, and scrunched his nose at the smell. 

_ Besides, for all I know, he's not even here. This room must have been empty last night, or else we wouldn't have stayed in it, right?  _

He forced himself to pull his gross, sweat-and-alcohol smelling clothes over his body. He only realized as he walked through the door that it wasn't even closed. 

"Suga-chan?" He called, softly for his own sake, about to say more before the words died on his tongue. He stared, suddenly wide-eyed, at the kitchen. There were dishes piled high in the sink, and a powdery white dusted all along the countertops and the tile flooring. There were also multiple splatters of what looked like milk and some kind of batter or dough. It was a disgusting  _ mess.  _

_ What the f…. Did I make this mess? No… this has Suga-chan written all over it. Besides, I do vaguely remember stumbling in here and facing onto the bed. I remember zilch about… _

But that wasn't the issue.

There was also, most notably, no Sugawara Koushi.

Then Oikawa's eyes settled on a loaf of  _ milk bread _ resting on the kitchen table. 

… _ making milk bread?! _

Oikawa didn't know what he was missing- but it made his stomach drop all the same. 

And then the contents in his stomach rise, but that was most likely due to the ungodly amount of alcohol he had evidently consumed last night. He rushed to the bathroom as quickly as he could while hunched over, and threw up into the toilet. 

After brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and changing into clothes that  _ didn't  _ make him feel like throwing up all over again, Oikawa returned to Sugawara's room to hide the evidence. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the person, who he had the vague recollection of calling  _ Semi-chan _ , had left while he was preoccupied in the bathroom. 

Oikawa set to work: he removed the blankets and the sheets and threw them into the washer, then sprayed a generous amount of air freshener. He even cleaned the pillowcases, just in case. He was nothing if not thorough.

Now he could focus on figuring out where his Suga-chan was, and find out if he had been home last night. If he hadn't been, Oikawa could pretend that this had never even happened. 

Maybe as a bonus he could figure out why there was a (by now considerably stale) loaf of milk bread on the table and an (even more considerably) large mess in the kitchen. A mess that Oikawa was  _ not _ going to touch, thank you very much.

Oikawa found his phone in his own room, where he left it yesterday, and opened it. He was surprised to see that he had two messages from Suga-chan, both from seven and a half hours earlier. 

**_Suga-chan <3: _ ** _ went to Daichi's. _

**_Suga-chan <3: _ ** _ hope you had fun last night. in my bed. _

Oikawa gulped. Yeah, Sugawara was home last night. And maybe, possibly, he was a bit annoyed. Annoyed enough to go to Daichi's place, (who lived a 45 minute drive away and didn't even attend the same university), and not give any estimate on when he'd be back. 

_ Fuck  _ annoyed,  _ he's clearly pissed! Fuck! Shitty fucking shit! _

Oikawa typed out multiple messages, discarding them all, before tossing his phone onto his own bed. He flopped down onto his stomach next to it.

_ Okay, this is okay. It's fine. I've done  _ much  _ worse before! Like that one time I deleted his 12,000 word essay report thingy about the Berlin wall! Or that one time I took his phone and sent Daichi and Asahi random dick pics I found online! Both of those things caused immediate harm to Suga-chan. Having drunken sex in his bed doesn't harm him at all!! Especially since I cleaned up- it was a minor inconvenience to him at most. _

Oikawa lifted himself off of his bed and forced himself to brighten. He grabbed his phone and opened back up to his text thread with Sugawara.

_ This is the kind of thing people laugh about! That's right, in a month or two we'll be laughing as we tell this story at parties!  _

Oikawa sent a quick text saying  _ Hiiii! Sorry abt last night, LOL. eta for when u will b back? I'll buy you dinner to say sorry!~ _

After he hit  _ send _ , he walked into the chaotic kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water, ignoring the guilty feeling squirming in his stomach. He blamed it on all the shots he downed last night and swallowed two aspirin.

_ I'll deal with Suga-chan's wrath, he'll look cute with his eyebrows furrowed and cheeks puffed out.  _

Oikawa walked into the living room and sat down on their small beige couch.

_ I'll deal with his inevitable lecture about the dangers of having sex with strangers. He's such a mom. _

He clicked on the TV, forcing casualty into his thoughts. It wasn't even that hard to do.

_ Then I'll buy him an apology gift and beg for forgiveness. Suga-chan will cave in a week, he's always been weak for my smiles! He told me so, when we were a little tipsy on wine and watching Star Wars together! _

Oikawa flipped the channel and crossed his legs, checking his phone and seeing that there was no response from Suga. He hadn't even seen it, though, so he cant jump to the conclusion that he's being ignored.

Suga never really ignored people when he was mad, anyways, only hurt, so Oikawa didn't expect to be ignored. Maybe passive-aggressively dragged through the dirt. Roasted a bit.

_ We'll laugh about that "one time Oikawa was so drunk he slept with someone in  _ my _ bed!" next month.  _

_ So why do I feel so fucking guilty? I’m the one with the school-girl crush. I probably only had sex with Semi-chan because he had gray hair like Suga-chan. How pathetic is that?! _

Oikawa huffed.  _ Kinda sucks that I just threw months of flirting down the drain, though. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated, even on (probably, like I said I haven't read over this or anything lol) shitpiles like this^^
> 
> Edit- damn, im really going on an orphaning spree huh HHAHHA


End file.
